


Choices

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Sad and Sweet, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Astoria watches at her baby in his cot, and considers the depths of her love for him.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have been written for Mother's Day (31st March) in the UK, but as I am a mother of two myself I was a bit busy! Sorry its late (and a bit sad) but I hope you still enjoy it.

_Love_ brings Astoria to the midnight dark of Scorpius’ nursery. 

She sits beside his cot, her fingers knotted in his cotton bedsheets. Her heart is overfull; strained, distorted by rage and love. She looks down at her guiltless baby boy, and marvels at his perfection, his innocence, the _peace_ of his sleeping features. 

Only here, in the small hours of the morning, in the sacristy of her sons nursery does Astoria allow herself to feel angry. The blood and body that bore this child won’t ever see him become an adult, won’t ever see him marry or become a father. Astoria wonders, aghast at her tenacious, _spiteful_ curse, if she will even see Scorpius leave on his school train. 

In the warm, rich colours of the morning, it is easy for Astoria turn a blind eye to her future. It is easy to laugh, and cuddle and dance. Easy to enjoy each day for what it is, and never worry a for a moment about what each passing year will bring. A dozen years or so of laughter, shared stories and memories. They’ll have to be enough for a lifetime, because that’s all the life Astoria will ever have to enjoy.

Her Healers had frowned at her pregnancy, _tsked_ at her gamble. Called her foolish and called her rash. But the weakness, the pain; none of these had mattered to Astoria. All that had mattered was their baby, safe in her womb, growing stronger with each passing day. 

And yes, Draco and she had been arrogant; so terribly _disdainful_ of their warnings. So _sure_ of the rightness of their choice. Only now, in the pale white light of this new day does Astoria see the truth in their Healer's words. 

_Her life forfeit_ , given in trade for the boy sleeping so peacefully in his cocoon of safety. 

And Astoria wishes her love was the most powerful magic of all. The strength of her love for this tiny life _ought_ to be enough to save her, to heal her malediction, and repair her body. But sat, beside her son’s cot, Astoria cannot help but cry with the injustice wrought by her choices. Her love is futile, powerless against the poison that even now assails her very core. 

Love brings Astoria to the midnight dark of Scorpius’ nursery. 

She gazes at Scorpius. Astoria knows she would still make those same choices, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxx


End file.
